Be Careful What You Wish For
by SailorMoon489
Summary: Serena Tsukino is a new rising pop star and during an interview she is asked, "If you could wish to go on a date with any celebrity who would it be and why?" Well Serena, be careful what you wish for, cause you just might get it.


_**Hey guys! So I've been trying to write out this story for a while. I'm gonna try to make this a very short story, probably about 10 chapters maybe? But I'm just letting ya'll know that I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON "A TWIST IN THE STORY" AND "LET YOU GO" I just have some major writer's block on both of them and its making me agitated. But they are agonizingly slowly getting written. Okay enough of my talking lets get to the story! **_

_**Oh and I would like to dedicate this story to Michelle Lynne Miller who was shot and killed by her Army Recruiter on April 8th,2013. I miss you every day baby girl and it's just so hard to believe that you're still gone.**_

* * *

Chapter One:

"Wasn't that just a great performance from Serena, huh guys?" Talk Show host Amara Tenoh said as she and the audience gave the 19 year old pop star a standing ovation after her live performance. Amara motioned for the pop star to have a seat in the comfy chair next to her to continue the interview. "Sorry about the technical difficulties, but your acoustic set was beyond amazing. Goes to show everyone that you truly have amazing talent." Serena blushed at the comment.

"Oh, it was nothing. That's how I used to perform back at home with my brother before I learned guitar and started making YouTube videos." Serena said with a shrug.

"Speaking of brother's, there is a rumor that the starting Pitcher for the Oriole's baseball team is your brother. Now is that true?" Amara asked as she leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and placing her head in her hands to perch it up to look at the blonde.

Serena let out a giggle,"Yeah that's my older brother Andrew. It was kind of ironic though, when they were scouting him, I had record companies scouting me. So we just never told anyone that we were related. But recently the paparazzi had been taking photos of us hanging out with our cousin and assumed we were either dating, engaged, or married since we have the same last name. I was actually very surprised at how long it took everyone to realize how much we look a like." Serena then turned to look straight at the camera, "Yes America, Andrew Tsukino, is my older brother. The mystery is solved!" more giggles irrupted from the petite blonde.

"You and your brother sound close. What was it like growing up?"

"Andrew is about 3 and a half years older than me but since he had a late birthday we were in elementary school together for three years and in high school for a year. He was always the one who was crazy about sports and originally he wanted to be a pro football player for Miami, since we have a cousin who does sports medicine for them, but he played every sport in high school. He played football, basketball, and he played lacrosse freshmen year but his best friend convinced him to try out for baseball their sophomore year and they both made varsity. And he didn't really get fully into it until junior year when college scouts were already trying to recruit him." Serena said.

"What was high school like for you?"

"Actually high school was pretty amazing for me. Minus freshmen year, but every year I was on varsity cheer leading and I guess you could say that I was part of the 'popular crowd' but I never really considered myself to be popular. I sang in the school choir my freshmen year and the teacher told me that I was terrible and that I should just quit. They would give everyone a solo except for me and when they told me that I was terrible, I had vowed to myself that I would do all it took to prove them wrong. I never told anyone about my secret dream and desire to be a singer. I actually never thought that it would happen but it was the ending of my junior year when I had gotten a phone call from a record company that was in my area and they wanted to make a demo with me. So that entire summer I was writing music and recording demos constantly. That, itself, was just a dream come true for me."

"And some of those demos that you had recorded became some of your best hits, am I right?" Amara asked as she leaned back in her chair with index cards in her hand.

"Three of the songs were what got me out there. They were Dreaming Of You, Hero Behind the Mask, and Red Roses."

"We know that Hero Behind the Mask is about you mother right?" Serena nodded her head yes as her answer. "Would you mind if I asked a few more questions about the songs? We're also now going into our fans ask the question portion of the interview too and some of the questions are about the songs." Amara said as she looked down at the index cards to review the questions.

"Sure, Hero Behind the Mask was pretty much about the time when I was going through this huge depression that I think just about every teenager faces at least once or twice in their life. And no matter how much I just wanted to be left alone and how much I would just lash out and yell at my mom and brother, my mom would just not leave me alone. It was like she knew exactly what I was going through and she was directing me to a lighter path compared to the dark one that I was on. It actually took me a while to realize what she was doing and when I did finally figured it all out it was like the mask was taken off of the mysterious hero that was helping me."

"We can skip dreaming of you, since that's the one everyone is buzzing about and also since that was the song that you had just performed. Plus I'm pretty sure that you're tired of the song about now. So explain Red Roses."

Serena giggled, "I could never get tired of my music. It really just depends on what type of mood I'm in for when I want to perform them." Serena took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh, "Red Roses was a song that I wrote freshmen year the week of Valentine's day. Valentine's Day was on a Thursday and I had started the song probably that Saturday or Sunday before. What was going on was there was this guy that was constantly at my house practically everyday for three weeks straight because he was working on a project with Andrew and it was also during a time when Andrew would work late hours so the guy would be stuck at my house waiting for Andrew to get home. So we would just talk, and that Saturday we were talking about Valentine's Day and he asked me if I was expecting gifts. Now ever since fifth grade I would get so many presents and valentine's day cards and candies from secret admirers that it just so annoying. And also at the time I wasn't crushing on anyone to get my hopes up for a specific gift, so I told him a secret that I always thought was kind of embarrassing but all I have ever wanted for Valentine's Day was just one single red rose. And the way the conversation was going it sounded like he was going to get me one. So I had started off the song all lovely and what not then at the end it turned into me getting rejected cause that's sort of what happened. On Valentine's Day I saw him walking down the hall hand in hand with this girl that was in his grade. I got over him very quickly though but that's where Red Roses came from." Serena answered, she was starting to feel slightly nervous and started praying that Andrew wasn't watching this interview because he would know exactly who she was talking about.

Amara flipped through the index cards until she could find some more good questions to ask. Some where short answer questions like 'what is your favorite color?' and 'if you could be any animal what would it be and why?' there were also some fan questions about the rumor going around about Serena doing a movie and it was going to be a Sailor Moon movie. The interview was going so good that when the producers had signaled her there was only enough time to ask one more question, she knew she had saved the best for last.

"So Serena, we only have time for one more question and this one was tweeted in from welcometomykingdom who asks, 'If you could wish to go on a date with any celebrity of your choosing, who would it be and why?'" Amara finished reading the card and put the stack on the coffee table next to her and then grabbed her glass of water for a sip.

"Oh that's a tough one..." Serena said as she took a slight pause to think of what celebrity to choose. She didn't want a movie star or a singer. Then it hit her. She knew who her answer would be, even though it's not true at all. "Well this is kind of sad but I never went to one of Andrew's baseball games, since that was when the cheer leading season was over. So my answer would be a baseball player. But not just any baseball player. When I go on a date, I love talking about what I'm passionate about and I absolutely love hearing other's talk about what they're passionate about. So I'm gonna pick... crap what was his name again... oh yeah! Darien Shields. I was hanging out with my friend Lita and her boyfriend and they put on ESPN and they were interviewing him and the way he talked about the game his voice held so much passion in it. It honestly drew me in and I just wanted to hear more."

"So is Darien your final answer?" Amara asked with a sly look on her face.

"Yes, that is my final answer." Serena said with confidence.

"Okay everybody that is our show for today! Thank you Serena Tsukino for coming in and performing for us and answering some fan questions with us." Amara said as she and Serena stood up and shook hands.

"It was no problem! And I so cannot wait to come back!" Serena finished and then walked off stage to her cousin Mina.

"Hey girl! Awesome interview! But it seemed like you talked more about Andrew than yourself in this one." said Mina.

"Yeah but that's fine. I'm just glad we got to put those stupid rumors to rest about me and Drew. They're just gross!" Serena said as she shivered.

"Well we better hurry if we're gonna make our flight back home if we're gonna go to Andrew's game tomorrow." Mina said as she quickly grabbed her stuff.

"Okay let's get out of here," the two cousins walked out of the studio with their arms linked together chatting up a storm about how excited they were to head back home to the DMV. It's been a little over a year and they were due for a hang out with their best friends since pre-k.

* * *

_**BTW! DMV means DC Maryland Virginia area. That's where I grew up and I love the washington Nationals so I'm using their team and I might use Boston Red Sox or Baltimore Orioles...**_

_**If you guys have any questions about the story feel free to inbox me or write a review! I'll respond when I get the opportunity.**_


End file.
